Chance
Chance is a Blogfic by Dawnpaw (Dawnbringer). It is about BlogClanners with powers. What it is About Only one out of a hundred get this. A power. A weapon. An anima. A new home in the New Horizon. BlogClanners have this chance of new life and prosperity, but all of that changes when a certain person thinks of a world with no power. No power at all. (Terrible. I know. I didn't really think of a plot yet :P) Starring * Dawnbringer * Blueheart * Fallenshadows * Snowswirl * Poppyhawk * Beechflight * Wavesplash * Willowstep * Bluefire * Otterfrost * Thunderheart * Shadowedrose * Mapledrift * Duskswirl * Irismist * Brightberry * Dewpaw * Swanfeather * Foxtail *reminder to self that I still need to update this very very soon* Prologue ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dreams are a very powerful part of a person’s mind. Some are very good dreams; they will make you feel energized for the day. Some are nightmares, which will scare the death out of you. Others are so realistic that you wonder if they were actually real. And then, looking back to that dream, whether you had a good dream or bad dream or realistic dream, you will come back to it wondering if it was real in the first place. Events that happen in your dream are sometimes meddled in your memories and soon, whether you have decided it was real or not, it would all seem so silly that you were worried about it. But some dreams are neither good or bad. Some are so powerful and realistic that there is almost no doubt it was real. It felt real. Even those who rarely remembered their dreams (because everyone has them at night) can wake up on their bed, their heart pounding in their chest. But it wasn’t a bad dream. No, not at all. It just seemed real. It was real. It was as if you had entered another world. A virtual reality. Some claim that these dreams are good. You can control these dreams to do whatever you want, which was not something you could do in real life. You have freedom in this so-called dream world. Would you give up the world you live in just to go into another world where you could do whatever you want? Tempting, isn’t it? There were some people, however, who didn’t. Powerful dreams could lead to dangerous paths. Dangerous paths not only could lead death to you, but your family, and many other innocent people who died because of your choice. Of your path. Despite this, you can still gain a lot from this dream. Whether it was from hallucinations or freedom, you still gain something. Yet you wonder, is there anything good in it? Is what you gain worth the possible lives of so many innocent people? That is what this girl thought when she woke up from it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The girl woke up in a room that she had no idea where it was. There was nothing in that room. No windows, no tables, no chairs. There were only two doors. The first door was a glimmering prism-like glass with many faces bordered with gold. The door was refracting light so that you couldn’t see what was inside even if you tried. There was a crack in the glass where you could see light streaming through that crack. she put her hand on the crack in the prism and realized that the air was still. The second door had an older feel to it. It was made of tattered wood and lined up with gray stone bricks. It made it look like it wasn’t used for many years. There was a scorch mark on it, sort of like someone tried to burn it down, but failed. There was a crack in that door, as well. Putting her hand on the crack, she felt a cool breeze from the door. Suddenly, a leaf came from the crack. The words appeared one by one, in a medieval golden writing. On it, it said, “You have entered the Room of Self. You must go through one of the doors. You cannot turn back. You must choose one that your heart and mind both agree on. Choose wisely!” The girl had could imagine what was in both of the rooms. Behind the prism door was probably riches. Stacks of wealth piled everywhere with sunlight and a glass house. That is what came into her mind. Behind the wooden door, however, she expected a forest with who knows what inside it. It was the Room of Self. What did she want? Wealth and riches? Or nature and adventure? What did she wish for? She wished for happiness. What would make her happy? It just happened that she wanted neither. Looking around the vast, empty room, she checked it for any secret doors that there might be of. There was no luck in that. She took one more glance at the leaf that had fallen to the floor, and all that was left of the gold lettering was “Choose.” The girl always felt as if she didn’t really understand herself, but one thing was for certain: she didn’t care a bit about money or adventure. She clicked her tongue. No, she shouldn’t say that. Money was something that you shouldn’t waste. It was money that people needed to survive, as, without money, you could not bye the things you need to survive. So yes, there was some logic in the first door. Not wanting to choose, she sighed, ready to open the door. Then she stopped. Isn’t it odd how my instincts are begging to go through the prism door? It was as if she was doubting what her mind is thinking. It sounded ridiculous. No, it was ridiculous. When do you ever doubt what you think? Your mind was a place where you could think thoughts that nobody else but you can hear. When did you ever hesitate to believe what your mind thinks? The greed of mankind, she thought Greed is always so powerful. She back away from the door as if she was afraid to push it. Looking at each door from a different view, she tried to hide the doubt in her mind. The greed. she thought bitterly. It was the greatest flaw of humans. Let’s look at this in a new way. Behind the wooden door would most likely be a forest. A forest full of animals and who knows what. Inside the prism room was predictable. A glass house with light shining on it and lots of wealth are all there would be. The girl shook her head, frustrated. Again her mind was pointing to the prism door. Should she just open that door and just get it over with? No. The leaf specifically said that you had to choose something that your mind and heart both agreed on. Her instincts and mind agreed on the prism door. Her heart didn’t. For that sake, she closed her eyes and thought again. Everything being predictable is not necessarily a good thing. After all, it is like knowing your future. You can’t experience life itself; you already know what happened. Life is not life if it is without adventure. She signed in relief. Giving some logic in her mind, she stood in front of the wooden door. It usually isn’t this hard to make a decision. Hoping she wouldn’t regret this, she pushed open the door. It was not what she expected. Instead of a forest, it was a dimly lit, humid stone room. However, she could hear the rustling of leaves and a flowing river outside. The wind blew from a crack in the room and in front of her was a table of weapons in a neat line. Next to the table was a plain wooden door. She looked back. There was nothing there. The door she had come from was gone. In its place, there was just a stone wall. Another leaf blew towards her. The medieval golden writing appeared again. “Congratulations. You have chosen this path. You have entered the Weapon Room. You must choose a weapon if you want to survive the final fight. Choose the weapon wisely.” The girl looked at the weapons on the table. There was a medieval iron sword, a slim, sharp katana, a bow with a good supply of arrows, two daggers that fit into a tight hand, a wand that had some type of design with a green gem that glowed a dim light, a sharp scythe made of some weird black metal, a longer dagger, and a pair dual broadswords. Examining the weapons, she decided to eliminate some of them. The medieval iron sword looked as if it could’ve taken anybody out in one hit. Trying to carry the weapon, she realized it was a lot heavier than she thought. It would be hard to control with. In a real fight, there would be no guarantee that she would be able to use it right. The katana wasn’t as powerful as the other sword, the sword was quiet and silent. The girl started to try to attack with it, and it was pretty simple to use. The bow and arrow was a good weapon, too. It was ranged and was powerful. It was a reliable long ranged weapon. The daggers seemed quite reliable, but using daggers in combat were too close to her liking. For the sword, it was almost like the katana but stronger. It was light too, but she felt that the katana was more comfortable in her hand. The wand, however, seemed pretty powerful. There were no directions to tell you how to use it, but why would there? It seemed as if it was also a long ranged weapon that could be OP. The scythe and the dual broadswords seemed very complicated to use. The scythe was deadly, yes, but focusing on the balance and aim while fighting in a short range is pretty complicated. The dual broadswords are not only complicated to use but also pretty weak when somebody like her is using it. So that left with the katana, bow and arrow, and the wand. The girl struggled to choose one. The katana most likely led to more injuries as it was short ranged, so she could keep that one out. The girl wanted to choose the bow and arrow. It was not only an easy weapon to use, it was ranged and powerful. The wand, however, was a weapon she had no idea how to use. But curiosity had taken over her. Instead of taking the bow and arrow, the girl grabbed the wand quickly and ran to the door before her regrets started coming in. She pushed the door open. It had a hall. A long hall, with no doors or windows. To the right of her were pictures and paintings beautiful things. On there was a girl with light brown hair with the tips dyed purple standing next to a tall girl with shoulder-length black hair, smiling. To the left, it was more of a devil side. there was a painting of a tall, broad-shouldered girl with dirty blonde hair looking at the person about to stab her look with hatred. She shuddered at the thought. Looking on the floor, the colors were split of red and green. For a second, she saw a reflection of herself: her smiling and looking innocent on the green side and an evil smile on her face on the red side. The girl rubbed her eyes and the reflection disappeared. After walking down the hallway, she finally got towards the end. Instead of a leaf, the medieval writing was on the wall. It said, “Which power would you choose? To heal any wound with one touch, or kill anybody at one touch? You may not choose both, but you can choose neither.” Suddenly three doors appeared. They were all three plain doors, but each said something different. The door on the left was written in red writing, which for some reason reminded the girl of blood, that said, “Kill”. The door to the right said, “Heal” in dark green writing.Between the two doors was the door that said, “Neither”. The girl was standing there, thinking. She really didn’t have any reason to kill. When they say kill, do they mean the ability to kill? If it was the ability to kill, that means that you could kill, but you choose not, too. She never wanted to be a healer. Everyone said that she was very compassionate and would be a very good doctor, but she never wanted to be someone who wanted to be what everyone else said would be good for her. She wanted something better. At least, this time, there was a third option, so she could choose that if she had no other choice. But what would a power mean? Did she want to stick out in the crowd give herself selflessly to the world or stay quiet and be herself? And because of this, she chose neither. She opened the door. It was a dark room. There was no light whatsoever. Suddenly a single light turned on, and it shows a man keeping a boy hostage. He was pointing a gun at the boy’s head. The girl was shocked. Very shocked. The man shouted, “Give it to me! Your power!” He snarled at me. “Give it to me now!” “Dawn!” the boy screamed. “Don’t listen to him!” The girl, Dawn, had no idea who that boy was. She didn’t even know how that boy knew her name. She looked around the room for a door. There it was. Right to the left of her. She couldn’t just leave him there. He was about to get shot by that man. Dawn was thinking of ways to help him escape. Keeping her voice even and her face calm, she said, “What on earth are you talking about?” The man snarled again. “You know what it is! “No, I don’t.” Her heartbeat was growing stronger. She could hear it pounding in her chest. But she trusted that logic would get her out of this situation. Suddenly she heard a loud crash. There were explosions everywhere and half of the roof fell. The boy’s ropes were cut and he runs to Dawn. There was a hole in the roof that is too tall for them to reach. People were yelling at them to get out now from the door. Dawn suddenly glanced back at the villain. He was trapped under a section of a roof. He was not dead but was about to be if he was not helped. The boy yelled, “Dawn, come on!” Dawn glanced back and forth at the boy and the man.”You go! I’m going to help him!” “You know, Dawn, you are great at making jokes in the worst moments,” he grinned at her. His smile wavered as he saw how serious she was. “You’re going to get hurt! Why are you trying to save someone who doesn’t deserve to get saved?” “So?” she replied. He sighed and shook his head. “I never met someone so naive and stubborn.” “Yes. And if I weren’t here you would’ve saved yourself.” The boy’s grin came back again. “And sarcastic,” he added. “Just go!” she shouted. The boy looked at her straight in the eye. “Don’t forget to add crazy.” “Shut up.” He looked at her one more time, opening his mouth but stopped as if he knew that there was no way to stop her now. Taking one more glance at her, his eyes with genuine hurt, ran towards the door. Dawn, on the other hand, sprinted towards the man. “Don’t come near me!” the man snarled. He started cursing at her, still mad about her not giving him the power. Dawn didn’t mind this. Everyone deserved a second chance.She would risk her life even if it meant that she would get hurt. She was more than willing to do it if it meant that they learn better from this. She didn’t care if she was being naive. All her friends said she was. She often told them to stop calling her that because she didn’t like the thought of being someone who was always so innocent and never got what they want. But right then, she didn’t care at all. Right then, maybe people would’ve called her selfless. As she got him out, Dawn took out the gun and smashed it with her feet. Helping the man up, she said, “You better have learned from this. Because next time, I won’t be there to save you.” The man was not looking at her directly in the eyes, what Dawn hoped was because he was guilty about what he had done. Suddenly a piece of the ceiling fell from the broken roof. It was going to land on top of the man. “Watch out!” Dawn screamed. She pushed him away from the piece of the ceiling. But instead, it hit her. And then everything went black. Chapter One Coming soon..... hopefullyCategory:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:Blogfic